


Cause You're The Only One On My Mind

by Bam4Me



Series: Is Brighter And Louder Than You Wanted It To Be [2]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, THIS IS A SEQUEL PLZ READ OTHER FIRST!!!, Tony-centric, hurt!Tony, whump tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark doesn't need doctors. He's made it thirty-two years without doctors. What's the point even? There must be though, because Rhodey doesn't care much about things that aren't important.</p>
<p>Rhodey thinks that Tony is important. Maybe that's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause You're The Only One On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I need the gay. I KIND OF made it gay. Good.

Tony was down in the lab that afternoon when Rhodey came in with a file for him to review. Tony was oddly taken with the Colonel. He was nothing like the other military idiots Tony had to deal with, and he had an actual brain that could almost keep up with his as well as Howard could. That was rare.

 

Tony turned, barely moving his left half, and put a tablet on the counter. “What’s up, Rhodey?”

 

Rhodey paused in front of Tony’s workbench, which Tony was currently using as a foot rest while he laid back against an overly soft spinning chair. Dummy, Butterfingers and You were making noises at each other while cleaning up in the other half of the workshop, which is not their norm, since normally, they flitted around Tony when anyone else was near, like scared children who don’t want to leave their mom alone.

 

Rhodey narrowed his eyes and side stepped, going around to the other side of the chair where he could see the genius’ other arm now.

 

“What happened?”

 

Tony’s right arm -thankfully, his non-dominant arm- was pulled against his rib cage in a sling, and Tony was tiredly leaning against the chair while he looked up at Rhodey. “Uh… I dislocated it this morning. It’s back in the socket, no reason to worry.”

 

Rhodey frowned. No one in the tower liked it when the man got so much as a hangnail. Howard became a downright mother hen when his son was hurt. And yet- “What did the doctors say?”

 

Tony frowned back, looking confused, “Say about what?”

 

Rhodey pointed at his arm, “About your arm?”

 

Tony thought about that for a few seconds, like he was suddenly realized something. “Oh Jesus fuck, you guys are going to expect me to go to doctors appointments when I get hurt now, aren’t you? I don’t  _ want _ someone to invade my space, no thanks. I’m fine. That’s kind of what I built Jarvis for.”

 

Rhodey sighed, setting down the documents down before taking a seat next to Tony’s feet. Tony still looked a little guarded, but seemed too damn tired to actually complain. Rhodey wasn’t sure if he was tired from the pain, or if he was tired from pain killers, and that worried him much more than he should be about a man he’s known for less than two months.

 

“I understand that you don’t want anyone to touch you, Tony. If I were in your position, I wouldn’t either. But you should still let someone you trust look at that for you. You should at least let one of the doctors from the med labs look at it, or maybe Bruce. The med lab is only a floor up, we can do it now. I promise, it’ll be quick and easy. You’ve met all the doctors, none of them will do anything you don’t say yes to.”

 

Tony blinked at him for another minute before yawning. “I’m tired.”

 

Rhodey jumped up with a bright smile, “Luckily for you, you’re sitting in a chair with wheels! You don’t even have to get up!”

 

Rhodey started maneuvering Tony’s chair to turn around, giving the engineer ample time to tuck his feet onto the edge of the chair, which Tony did with the most long suffering sigh Rhodey had heard all day. “I don’t see why it’s not enough that Jarvis is okay with it. He’s literally got all the capabilities to x-ray, and he’s better than any MRI machine-”

 

“But, he doesn’t have a physical form, and cannot write you a prescription if you need it.”

 

Tony scoffed, “He can, in fact, he can get you just about anything you need, it might not be legal in any sense by US terms-”

 

“I’m a doctor. People tell me what they need, and I nick it for them.”

 

Tony grinned up at the roof of the elevator, while Rhodey’s finger hovered over the button to go to the med labs a floor up, looking completely horrified. “Oh my god, please tell me you  _ programmed _ him to say that?”

 

Tony just snickered at that, sounding slightly pained before it tapered off, but he was still grinning wide at Rhodey. “I uh… it’s from a movie. Malice In Wonderland. The white rabbit says that at the beginning of the movie, though, to be fair, he pretty much  _ was _ drug dealer, so I can understand your concern. If it helps, he was sort of the hero of the story? Kind of.”

 

Rhodey pressed the button in and groaned, leaning against the panel of the elevator for a second before turning back to Tony, “Kind of like how he’s  _ sort of almost legally _ acquiring medications that you need?”

 

Tony nodded, enthusiastic, but his eyes were starting to droop again now that he was no longer giggling like a dork. “Yeah, like that.”

 

Rhodey sighed, nodding, “Fine, Jarvis is a very good doctor, but I would still prefer someone who has a corporeal body to look over your patient.”

 

When Jarvis spoke up again, Tony vaguely thought about disabling him and cannibalizing his parts for other things. The fucking traitor, he sounds fucking  _ relieved _ . “I do not find slight in your wish, Colonel Rhodes, it quite makes my own job much easier.”

 

Rhodey gave Tony a triumphant look while Tony just glared at the ceiling. Fucking rude, Jarvis.

 

Bruce was already on the floor when the doors opened, which made sense because it was the same floor that his own lab was on, but Jarvis must have been filling him in, because he was already standing in front of the elevator looking intently at a holograph of Tony’s shoulder  _ insides _ . Rude of you Jarvis, that’s  _ personal _ .

 

Bruce was frowning down at the tablet in his hands projecting the hologram, before reaching out to turn the projection and zoom in on something. He looked up at the elevator when Rhodey stepped out, pushing Tony ahead of him in the chair still. “What did you  _ do _ to yourself?”

 

Tony winced. He didn’t like it when people used their ‘I’m upset with this’ voice on him, but Bruce noticed it right away, and got a softer look on his face, directing Rhodey towards the lab him and a few others were working in. “I’m sorry, I know you didn’t mean to, Tony. But I  _ am _ worried about you. You’ve bruised yourself severely, and this is going to take at least two weeks to heal. You nearly tore a ligament.”

 

Tony brought up his left hand, biting into the skin skin of his thumb while he thought about that. He didn’t bite himself so much anymore, but he’s been doing it so long by now, it’s a self-soothing help now. He pulled back, looking upset. “I just… I didn’t think it was so heavy when I tried to move it, but it fell and my arm twisted up and the bone was out of the socket before I could help it.”

 

Bruce nodded, not asking what it was that Tony had been moving, and leant back against a work bench in front of Tony’s chair. “How’d you get it back in?”

 

Tony shrugged with his left arm, looking a bit more tired now. “Stuck it in a grate, twisted. FIxed it myself before. Hurt, but I can do it.”

 

Bruce nodded, looking disapproving, but Rhodey knew it was probably because Tony didn’t ask for help. He opened up the diagram again, and pointed at a spot on it. “You nearly tore this ligament. You need to keep yourself from using your right hand for at least two weeks. If you don’t think you can, I can get you set up in a cast to keep you immobile until then, but I don’t think you’ll like that-”

 

Tony shook his head, “No cast.”

 

Bruce nodded, “Stay here, I’m getting you something for the pain.”

 

Tony nodded, sagging back against the chair while Bruce left the room. He looked over at Rhodey who was staring at his shoulder, and grinned. “You care about me.”

 

Rhodey rolled his eyes, “Sort of.”

 

Tony grinned wider, “Thank you.”

 

“Of course.”

 

When Bruce came back into the room, he had a packaged needle in one hand, and was slipping a bottle of liquid into a coat pocket. He had a prescription in one hand that he gave to Rhodey. “We don’t have any of this on hand, but give that to Pepper when you see her on the way out, and she’ll fill the prescription later. I’m going to give him a muscle relaxant and some mild pain killer for now once I’ve got him in bed.”

 

Rhodey nodded, following them closely while they made their way out of the lab. Steve and Howard were standing in the lobby to the medical floor, looking upset about something.

 

Tony blinked a few times, fuzzily taking them in while he curled in on himself on the chair.

 

It turns out, a few others care about him too.

 

That’s nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Still, it IS gayer than planned tho...


End file.
